


KitKat

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, a good amount of cursing, hangout, kitkat - Freeform, soft, tsundere taeyong, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Just when they were about to start the game, Yuta saw something that is very, very, VERY displeasing and bothering to the eyes and at that instant, he feels like he wants to bleach his eyes with holy clorox. "What the hell Taeyong?!" He half-yelled at the said boy with a really disgusted look on his face, but at the same time he feels happy, because he finally found Taeyong's flaw.The cashier lady doesn't actually quite get what was happening but she thinks, if she ever see the two boys hanging out in the store again, she'll get her phone ready to record them.





	KitKat

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH THEIR YUTAE BULLSHIT? YEAH ME
> 
> I've been inactive because of work and I'm sorry to those who are following this series. (If there was any) BUT HERE I AM! 
> 
> ENJOY! HOPE YALL LIKE IT!

Rewarding himself isn't something that Taeyong always does, but that night, something like a force just told him by the back of his head that he needed to go out and get some snacks to reward himself for juicing out his brain to finish his homeworks. He found himself inside the local convenience store that he always visit and displayed in front of him is the large variety of snacks. It's almost 10pm at night and he knows that eating lots of snacks at that time isn't healthy, but he's still a growing high schooler so that rule doesn't apply to him. He picks up a few chocolate and candy bars as he likes sweet snacks more than anything, and proceeds to go to the counter while his eyes wander around the store and catching onto something, or rather someone, sitting at the hang out section of the store. He thanked the cashier a little bit too loudly that the person that he saw earlier turned his head around, catching him walking his way out of the store.

"Taeyong! Oi!"

Taeyong's lips tightened and he rolls his eyes before turning around to look at Yuta with a bored expression. He originally didn't want to be noticed by Yuta, his painfully dumb crush that he hates himself for crushing on, but he was noticed anyway, and he's cursing himself internally as he made his way towards the boy since he gestured for Taeyong to come over. "Sit sit, make yourself at home." The Japanese pats the high stool next to him at the small round table and laughs at himself after pulling out the 'I'm the owner of this place' joke on Taeyong. The latter snorts and places his small bag of snacks on the table as he sits down on the stool. "What are you doing?" He notices that Yuta has his own snacks on the table and in his hands are some playing cards. "This? Uh I just bought this out of impulse the other day and I'm trying to figure out how to- wait. Play with me!"

Yuta's eyes are filled with sparkles when he asked Taeyong to play the cards with him. He had no one to play with before but now that Taeyong is there, he could finally play it properly and actually find the fun in playing the cards. Taeyong actually knows a few casual games that they could play using the cards and he shrugs, agreeing to Yuta just because he would've been bored eating snacks alone at home while watching Tsurune. "I guess I could teach you some games. Give me." Yuta gives the deck of cards to Taeyong with a grin on his face. He's always excited for games no matter what kind of game is it. He watches as Taeyong shuffles the deck while stuffing his face with some potato chips from the pack that is already opened on the table.

"Let's play Crazy Eight."  
"Alright! How to play it?"  
"It's simple. First, we each have 5 cards."

Yuta watches as Taeyong gives out 5 cards face down both to himself and Yuta consecutively and put the remaining cards, also face down, in the middle of the table. "Then take out the top card and put it face up like this." He takes the top card from the remaining deck and places it face up on the table. Yuta is obviously confused as he hold onto his set of 5 cards but he waits patiently for the next step. "Then look at your cards and the card on the table. If any of your cards has the same suit or rank with that card on the table, then you can dispose your card on top of that card. Then it's my turn, and I'll do the same thing."

"Wait, what's suit? What's rank?" Yuta scratches the back of his head while looking at his cards and back to the card on the table. "Suit is the shape. Heart, spade, club and diamond. Rank is just the numbers. Like this card, it's spade." Taeyong points the card on the table and Yuta lets out a long 'aahh', indicating that he finally gets it. "Okay so this card is spade and has number 3, if I have any spade card or just any number 3 card, I can toss it out?"

"Correct, or," Taeyong pulls out an 8 club card from his own set of cards and shows it to Yuta. "If you have number 8 of any shape, you can toss it out too. 8 card is like a game changing card, so for example I toss this card out, I'll have to say what shape that the next player should toss out. Any shape, it doesn't matter." Yuta snorts and snickers. "Well it is called Crazy Eight."

"Exactly."  
"So we just continue to play the game until we're out of cards?"  
"Yeah, and if you don't have the same shape or number, just pick up more cards from the remaining deck one by one until you have a card to toss."  
"Alright, get it. Now let's play! I wanna hecking beat the shit out of you."

Taeyong is already munching on his candy bar when Yuta said those words, knowing too well that the latter won't beat him so easily since he's basically new to the game and some moves might confuse him. But he let Yuta has his pride up anyway. Taeyong let Yuta shuffle the deck again to reset the game and to make it fair so Yuta would know that Taeyong isn't cheating. Not that he needed to cheat anyway. They start the game pretty smoothly and Yuta carefully watches his own moves, slowly thinking which card to toss out and making sure that he won't mess up his chance on winning. He would tilt his head to the sides and pout his lips slightly, and Taeyong is found guilty for stealing glances at the boy whenever he takes a long time to toss his card. It isn't his fault that Yuta looks somehow disgustingly adorable when he's concentrating. The small noises that he makes, the hums and the blinks of his eyes, they're all too precious to be missed from being seen.

"Ah- _Shimatta_! Wrong move!" And his random Japanese word slips is also one of the adorable traits that he has. Yuta groans while burying his head in his palms and Taeyong mock-chuckles, tossing out his next card to end the game. "Play with club," he said after tossing out his 8 heart card while having only one card left in his hands. Yuta squints and tosses out his third last card which is a 4 club, then Taeyong quickly ends the game with an A club card, cheering to himself as he stuffs his last bit of candy bar into his mouth. "I knew you had some trick up your sleeve!" Yuta grumbles and gathers all the cards, ready to play another round. He's new to the game and he's basically pumped up to play more rounds and beat Taeyong at least once or maybe twice.

Yuta is greedy and he isn't going to give up. They have been playing for 7 rounds and Yuta is starting to get annoyed with how good Taeyong is at the game since not even once, did he lose. He's starting to wonder if there is anything that Taeyong isn't good at. He had known Taeyong for a very long time and he never knew what was the boy's weakness, or just anything that shows that he has flaws. He's smart, good looking, a very composed person and has great common sense, and Yuta just wants to know at least one thing that makes him look dumb, or is dumb at. He lets out a sigh as they end the 8th round with Yuta losing again. "Fuck you. Don't go home yet because I'm gonna beat you for real. Let me just get more snacks."

"Whatever," Taeyong says in a playful tone, trying to piss Yuta off. He looks at the time on his phone and it's already 11.47pm. Hanging out randomly like this really takes up time without you realizing it, he thought. He cleans up the table a little bit since they made a mess with plastic wrappers of their snacks and when he sits back on the stool from throwing the trash, Yuta comes back with a few KitKat bars of different flavours. "Another round!" He shouts, not caring about the cashier lady that sits behind the counter, shaking her head at the noisy high school boys playing cards in the store.

"Tone it down, loser. You're spreading noise pollution."  
"No, you tone it down. Tone down your fucking winning game."  
"You're just bitter."  
"Who wouldn't be?! I hate you, do you know that?"  
"I said that before first, so the feelings are mutual."  
"Look, if this is about that fucking orange juice-"  
"Hell yeah it's about your damned orange juice that I didn't ask for!"  
"GOSH DARN IT I'VE SAID MY SORRY!"  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET RID OF THAT STICKY SUGARY ORANGEY SHIT OFF OF MY UNIFORM?!"  
"NO I DON'T SO SHUT UP!"  
"YOU STARTED THIS!"  
"I FUCKING-"

"Excuse me, boys? OH GOD STOP!"

Both of the boys are already on their feet and pulling each other by the collar, ready to throw fists, but the cashier lady stops them just in time before Yuta lands a punch. It's just a normal quarrelling behaviour to them but to other people, it really looks like they're about to end each others' lives. Yuta quickly let go of Taeyong and give a bow of apology to the lady before sitting back on his stool, glaring at the latter. Taeyong isn't mad or anything though. He's used to Yuta's antics and in that annoying behaviour of his, Taeyong finds it endearing even though he doesn't quite understand the feeling. Sometimes he just wants to drill Yuta for fun, just to see that violent side of his and get awed by it.

"Let's just play," he said as he takes the strawberry KitKat that Yuta bought and unwraps it. Yuta hums in response and shuffles the deck with an already defeated face. Just when they were about to start the game, Yuta saw something that is very, very, VERY, displeasing and bothering to the eyes and at that instant, he feels like he wants to bleach his eyes with holy clorox. "What the hell Taeyong?!" He half-yelled at the said boy with a really disgusted look on his face, but at the same time he feels happy, because he finally found Taeyong's flaw. "What now? What do you want?" Taeyong is obviously taken aback by Yuta's sudden outburst. He thought he was caught cheating but he thought again, he's not cheating and never cheated in the game. Yuta then pointed at the KitKat in Taeyong's hand and looks at Taeyong with wide eyes. "You're seriously eating a KitKat that way? Seriously?"

Taeyong doesn't get what is Yuta trying to prove right there. He had always eaten KitKats 'that' way and he doesn't understand why is Yuta acting as if he did a crime. "What about it? Am I not allowed to eat it like...this? Like a normal person eating food?" Yuta gasps loudly and snatches the KitKat from Taeyong's hand. He goes towards the cashier lady and shoved the half eaten KitKat in front of her. "Excuse me but have you ever seen a person eating KitKat like this?!" Taeyong saw the look on her face and it was exactly like how Yuta looked at him moments before. "What-"

"Oh my God, Lee Taeyong. You're- HOW COULD YOU EAT A FUCKING KITKAT LIKE THIS?! WITHOUT BREAKING IT BAR BY BAR?!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO- YOU KNOW WHAT?! NEVERMIND!"  
"FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH IT DUMBASS!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?! YOU'RE THE WRONG ONE HERE SHIT HOLE!"  
"FUCKING-"  
"I'M GOING HOME OH GOD I CAN'T STAND BEING IN THE SAME PLACE WITH A RULE BREAKER LIKE YOU"  
"WHAT-"

Yuta shoves the remaining KitKat that he has in his hand into Taeyong's mouth as he gathers his cards and snacks, rambling about how dumb Taeyong is for eating the KitKat without breaking it bar by bar. He wanted to know Taeyong's flaw but the flaw that he just discovered is a little bit too overwhelming for his dramatic self. "YOU'RE GOING HOME?! WHAT ABOUT THE GAME?!" Taeyong grabbed Yuta by his arm while munching on the KitKat in his mouth, which Yuta finds, also disgusting. "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT STUPID CARD GAME ANYMORE FUCKER?! I'M REALLY GOING HOME OH GOD I NEED TO FEED RAPUNZEL!" Yuta struggles to get out of Taeyong's grip and in that small space of the convenience store, they pull each other while yelling incoherent words and in that short moment, the cashier lady learned that the two are just bestfriends that constantly quarrel.

"WHO THE FUCK FEEDS THEIR DOG IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT LIKE THIS?!"  
"I DO! LET ME GO!"  
"NO WAY! YOU'RE FINISHING THE GAME!"  
"SHUT UP JUST LET ME GO I WANNA PEE!"  
"THERE'S A WASHROOM HERE!"  
"FUCKING- FUCK OFF I MISS MY MOM I WANNA HUG HER TO SLEEP!"  
"JUST HUG ME INSTEAD!"  
"W- WHAT?!"  
"I-"

The two stops hitting and pulling each other when they realized what had been said. Taeyong blinks and immediately pull himself away from Yuta, his eyes wanders off to the cashier lady that has been watching them and now has her hand covering her mouth. Yuta has his hands up as if he was covering his chest and his body is leaning backwards as he stare at Taeyong, not believing what just happened. "I- I'M GOING HOME!" Taeyong quickly snatches his phone from the round table and storms out the store without saying anything more. Yuta is still in shock of what just happened and when he look at the cashier lady, he scurries to check his pockets to make sure he has everything with him and excused himself out of the store, "I- I have a dog to feed."

The cashier lady doesn't actually quite get what was happening but she thinks, if she ever see the two boys hanging out in the store again, she'll get her phone ready to record them.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING AYE KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!
> 
> *Shimatta = Oops
> 
> tbh this shit happened to me like, i ate kitkat like that when i hung out with my friends like a week ago lmao. i didnt even realize what i was doing rip. 
> 
> also, Tsurune is a really great slice of life/sports anime and i recommend yall to watch it!! i fell in love with the art style and how WARM the setting is. 
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you guys liked this! I'll be back with more dumb ideas aaayyeee


End file.
